headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil
The Devil is a demonic Character in Head Soccer who looks like a vampire. He was added with Turkey and Portugal in Update 1.3 as the 20th character to the game. He is a five-star opponent in Arcade mode and is the third Non-Country character. Playing style Devil plays very offensively in Head Soccer when a CPU. While in his power button state, he is able to jump much higher and move faster across the field. Appearance The Devil has two separate appearances. He has white/grey hair and looks like a "normal" person. However, he has red eyes, which are almost fully covered by his hair. Also, he has a mysterious smile around his mouth and a thin nose. In other words, he has an ominous facial expression. Power Button Effect His second appearance, the power button appearance, is a bat that has its vampire wings outstretched, enabling him to jump further and move quicker. His head looks the same as in his first appearance, but it's all dark purple, and he gains two horns on both sides of his head and shines a light from his eyes. The Devil's full body is dark purple as well. Power Shot: Vampire Shot The Devil's Power Shot is the Vampire Shot. When his Power Button is activated, he transforms into a bat and as soon as he gets the ball, he will launch the Vampire Shot. When the Devil starts his power up a large, demonic shadow will come from where the Devil is. It will move up and down slightly and if it hits the opposing player it will stuff them in the ground. Behind that shadow is another smaller shadow that contains the ball in its mouth and two larger ones that will also trample the player. This lasts 3 seconds. Costume The Devil doesn't wear a standard Costume in the game. Unlock Requirements To unlock the Devil, you have to pay 0.89 US dollar, 0.69 euro, or 0.67 British pound sterling. There are no ways to play with him if you don't consider him worth the money. Unfortunately, the ''play with any character ''glitch has been fixed, so you can only pay to unlock him. Headballs Unlock = No ❌ History Trivia * The design of the Devil's wings have an uncanny resemblance to "Demon Slayer" from Maple story. * The character's hair and the fact that he is named Devil is an obvious reference to Dante from Devil May Cry (not the Remake DMC.) * Besides that, he could also be based on "Jersey Devil," a creature from New Jersey folklore. * The Devil is the third of eleven Non-Country characters in the game. * He is the first character with white hair. Pluto's hair color is most similar from all the later characters to that of the Devil. * The Devil is the second character with red eyes, the first being Cyborg. * He is the first character that changes their appearance when you activate power button. * His Power Button Effect enables him to Jump further and move quicker across the field. Switzerland is the only other character that gains higher stats due to his power button effect, but his stat increase is visibly smaller than that of Devil. * He is the first character you have to pay real money for to unlock, the second is Mon-K. * His "country" in Fight Mode is Greenland, which is actually Danish territory. * Devil's head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.3 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume